Siding is attached to the exterior of buildings as a protective layer against the environment. Clapboard sidings including those made from composites such as wood fibers, wood chips and fiber cement are some of the most widely used sidings in North America. Most shingle sidings, vinyl sidings and even some clapboard sidings are sufficiently light in weight that installation may be accomplished by one person. However, the typical clapboard siding workpiece is relatively heavy and long. For example, a fiber cement clapboard siding workpiece may weigh 20 pounds and measure 12 feet or more in length. Aligning and securing such a workpiece during installation typically requires more than one person. What is needed is a way of automatically installing siding, preferably in such a way that the installation can be accomplished by a single user.